youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Role Play Archive Sequoia (November, 2014)
Here you can view the last rps from the Sequoia Pack, November. Go to Role Play Archive Sequoia to see all the Archives. Previous | Next November, 2014 'November 19' (August 23, 2013) Foa lan Even being a fairly new alpha male, Avatar instinctively watches for rovers 6:31 Instant Karma1 Obsidian trots over to Flint and nips at his ears playfully 6:32 Maplewolfpup99 Flint replies with a playful growl, tail wagging. 6:32 Foa lan Daisy watches her almost half grown pup play in the leaves 6:33 Instant Karma1 Obsidian wags her tail and growls back, lowering her chest to the ground in a playful bow 6:34 Foa lan Avatar stands up and walks around the other wolves, keeping an eye on all of them 6:35 Maplewolfpup99 Flint wiggles his hind momentarily before jumping upon Obsidian, growling and tail wagging 6:38 Muzzlelad Rocket Dog sits on the hill scanning the horizon, she knows mating season is coming soon and she must find a new mate. Seacrest is also aware of this, he eventually start heading away from the pack. 6:39 Foa lan Avatar looks at Rocket and sighs, knowing that he can't mate with her 6:39 Instant Karma1 Obsidian barks and rolls over, trying to catch Flint off guard 6:40 Foa lan Avatar notices Seacrest leaving and growls, but doesn't stop him 6:41 Maplewolfpup99 Flint rolls off Obsidian, but bounces back on top of her. 6:44 Instant Karma1 Obsidian stays on her back and snaps at Flint's muzzle, growling playfully 6:45 Foa lan Avatar sits in a place where he can watch all the pack members 6:47 Maplewolfpup99 Flint gets off Obsidian momentarily, watching Seacrest leave. 6:50 Muzzlelad Seacrest makes his way towards Commando territory, the pack he was lucky at last time he roved. Falco tackles Enili, wagging his tail. Maplewolfpup99 Flint stalks back over to Obsidian, getting ready to tackle her again 7:15 Instant Karma1 Obsidian stretches out on the ground and begins chewing on blades of grass 7:17 Maplewolfpup99 Flint straightens out and looks around, bored with himself 7:22 Instant Karma1 Obsidian stares at the pack blankly before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes, dozing off 7:24 Maplewolfpup99 Flint whines, and looks back at where Seacrest was before trotting towards the spot 7:28 Instant Karma1 Obsidian awakes from her short nap and stands up, shaking her thick pelt before stretching her legs 7:30 Maplewolfpup99 After Seacrest's scent crosses the Commandos border, Flint turns from his short trip and trots back Flint looks around the pack, still bored. Spotting Rocket he trots up to her, tail wagging. 'November 20' (August 26, 2013) Foa lan Avatar walks up to Rocket and presses close against her side, even though they cannot mate 11:29 Muzzlelad Rocket Dog glares at Avatar, she shakes her pelt as it starts snowing. 11:34 Foa lan Avatar looks up at the snow and presses closer to Rocket 11:37 Muzzlelad Rocket Dog snarls and walks away from Avatar 11:39 Foa lan Avatar follows her but not as close 11:42 Muzzlelad Rocket lays down near the river. Falco tries to play with Teshrak but he ignores him 11:43 Foa lan Avatar lays down a few feet away from Rocket. Daisy casts an anxious glance at Rakki Who is poking at a thin layer of ice on a puddlr Puddle* 11:49 Muzzlelad Falco goes over to Rakki wagging his tail. Rocket gives Avatar a glare, before she laps up some water. 11:51 Foa lan Avatar watches Rocket. Rakki touches his nose to the ice and recoils at the coldness. Rakki turns to Falco and wags his tail back 11:53 Muzzlelad Falco runs around playfully, Rocket watches as Archer walks towards her. 11:54 Foa lan Avatar looks up and watches Archer too. Rakki yips playfully and chases Falco 11:57 Muzzlelad Archer sits down next to Rocket, he paws at her trying to get her attention. Falco runs into Teshrak, he growls annoyed and walks away 11:58 Foa lan Avatar stands up and approaches Archer, growling Daisy sits down and grooms her patchy fur Rakki turns and runs away, inviting Falco to chase him Muzzlelad Falco chases after Rakki. Archer growls back at Avatar 12:01 Foa lan Avatar's fur fluffs up making him seem almost twice his size. Avatar growls at Archer again, then snaps at his muzzle 12:03 Muzzlelad Archer growls but he rolls over in submission, with his tail lowered. Rocket walks off annoyed by the males 12:03 Foa lan Avatar bares his teeth at Archer before following after Rocket 'November 21' (August 26, 2013) Foa lan Daisy decides she doesn't need to watch Rakki, and sits near Archer Muzzlelad Rocket Dog shakes the snow off her pelt and sits down, scanning the area. 3:23 Foa lan Avatar comes up and sits beside her 3:24 Muzzlelad Rocket wags her tail at Avatar, now in a more friendly mood Foa lan Avatar licks Rocket's ear and wags his tail 3:31 Muzzlelad Rocket lets out a friendly bark at Avatar, wagging her tail. 3:35 Foa lan Daisy shakes the snow off her pelt and sits there, not knowing what to do. Avatar sniffs Rocket's muzzle then licks her ear again 3:40 Muzzlelad Rocket paws at Avatar, she shakes her pelt again. Rakki runs over to Daisy Foa lan Avatar sniffs Rocket again and puts his front paws on her back 3:46 Muzzlelad As Avatar does that Rocket immediatly snaps at him, baring her teeth. 3:47 Foa lan Avatar looks at her then puts his paws back on the ground 3:48 Muzzlelad Rocket Dog walks away from Avatar, not in a good mood anymore. 3:49 Foa lan Avatar follows a small distance behind her 3:51 Muzzlelad Seacrest trots through the thick forest, he catches familiar scent markings around the territory. He slowly makes his way deeper into Young Ones territory. Foa lan Avatar continues hanging around Rocket, keeping an eye on her 4:36 Muzzlelad Rocket Dog keeps walking around the pack members, trying to get rid of Avatar. 4:37 Foa lan Avatar continues following. Daisy watches the two alphas. Rakki tumbles around with Falco Muzzlelad Onyx nips at Rakki as they come near, wanting to join in the game. Rocket stops near the hill and sits down. Foa lan Avatar catches up and sits beside Rocket. Rakki barks playfully and bows 4:50 Muzzlelad Grasshopper runs up to them wagging his tail and also joins in. Rocket looks at Avatar, then she lays down 4:50 Foa lan Avatar sniffs her all over then lays down beside her 4:53 Muzzlelad Rocket rolls over in the snow, then she stands up and shakes the snow off Foa lan Avatar looks at Rocket and places his front paws on her back again 5:04 Muzzlelad Rocket looks back at Avatar and bites him, she sprints away from Avatar 5:05 Foa lan Avatar shakes his fur and chases after Rocket 5:08 Muzzlelad Rocket growls as Avatar chases her, she stops and sits down snarling. 5:09 Foa lan Avatar skids to a stop and paws at Rocket, wanting her to stand up 5:11 Muzzlelad Rocket growls and lays down instead 5:12 Foa lan Avatar nips at her seeing if that will make her stand up 5:14 Muzzlelad Rocket rolls around growling at Avatar, trying to make him go away 5:14 Foa lan Avatar stops nipping but lays down right beside Rocket 5:15 Muzzlelad Rocket stands up attempting to walk away from Avatar 5:16 Foa lan Avatar immediately places his front paws on Rocket's back again Muzzlelad Rocket growls and snaps at Avatar 5:29 Foa lan Avatar ignores rocket and wraps is front paws around her waist Rocket* 5:31 Muzzlelad Rocket bares her teeh and tries to shake Avatar off. 5:34 Foa lan Avatar growls and gets off 5:39 Muzzlelad Rocket bares her teeth at Avatar and runs away 5:43 Foa lan Avatar follows, but not to mate this time Muzzlelad Rocket looks back and sees Avatar following her, she growls annoyed 6:03 Foa lan Avatar ignores her and keeps following 6:04 Instant Karma1 Obsidian stretches out on the snow dusted ground, her ears perked curiously as she watches the pack 6:05 Muzzlelad Rocket trots back to the pack, she sits down near Daisy Category:Role Play Category:Role Play Archives Category:Role Play Archives Sequoia